farversefandomcom-20200213-history
Future-tech Alternative-world Roleplay (FAR)
The Future-tech Alternative-world Roleplay, or FAR, is a roleplay (RP) group based on the Nationstates forums. It is a persistent world dedicated to a FT universe. The present iteration is a pocket galaxy that is also part of the greater universe (FT Prime), although this was not always the case. FAR was first begun by a user named FAR Concord, whose legacy has continued for more than a year. FAR has had a long and troubled history and has continuously died and been resurrected in various forms at least four times by three different users. This article attempts to document the storied history of this RP group that has inevitably come together every few months when a new iteration is created. History FAR Universe, an FT World On the 16th of January, 2013, the NationStates user known as FAR Concord started the first iteration of FAR. The thread was fairly simple and did not contain any gaudy banners or images. In the beginning, there were few rules and it was seemingly presented as a free-for-all roleplay with simple and basic RP rules. There was also a grid map, though this has been lost to time. The first player to join was "Grand Brittania", with a seemingly human civilisation. The second player to join was Solmakia, with an alien nation. Some of the other prominent members included Alidina, the relatively new Toishima, The Rebel Aliances, Caecuser, G-Tech Corporation and Transoxthraxia. The first FAR was a moderate success, spawning quite a number of quality RPs and creating much camaraderie and bonding between the various players, many of which had no prior contact due to focussing on different aspects of NS RP. Unfortunately, interest eventually waned and FAR Concord seemingly disappeared, leaving the thread to finally come to a rest at 160 pages, on the 20th of May, 2013. It was later briefly gravedug on the 19th of November by a confused player looking to remake the thread. Transition and the 'Council of FAR II' On the 29th of April, 2013, the user known as Doranos, alarmed at FAR's decline, called an emergency meeting for the more prominent members of FAR. This meeting was to decide the fate of FAR as well as set a new direction for the team or to create a 'FAR II'. Ultimately, the latter was chosen and FAR II was created. The thread for planning was converted into the "Council of FAR II", allowing the more senior members to meet and discuss matters of importance, such as accepting applications. FAR II FAR II was created on May 13th, 2013. Innovations included a hex-based map system as well as a more decentralised and democratic leadership system. FAR II was marginally effective, spawning five RPs that were not possibly completed. FAR II ultimately died around early August, with Caecuser taking up the reins to reboot the RP once again on the 17th of August. This time, the OOC thread moved only 116 pages. Atlas of Stars Caecuser started the Atlas of Stars thread on the 17th of August. It ended at 116 pages at 13 September due to disinterest and some in-fighting and conflicts. FAR, One Universe and the return of Concord